Homecoming
by dare-denymecider
Summary: After Josh leaves it doesn't take Sam long to realise his heart belongs in Washington and not in California. Takes place S7 re: Transition
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended**

**Rating: Teen**

**Pairing: Sam/Josh**

**Feedback: Please let me know what you think.**

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I wrote any WW fic but I'm slightly tipsy right now and I got this idea in my head so I thought 'why not?'. Please be kind with your comments, my writing talent seems to be a.w.o.l but I'm doing the best I can! x**

"I'm going home,"

Jenny looked up from the contract she was reading to find Sam standing in the doorway.

"Okay, baby. I have a mountain of paperwork to get through but I should be…"

"No, you don't understand," Sam interrupted, not moving from the doorway but maintaining eye contact with her, "I'm going home. To DC,"

Jenny's brow furrowed in confusion as Sam continued.

"Josh came to see me today. Offered me a job in the White House. Deputy Chief of Staff,"

"But you have a job here," Jenny stated.

"It's not the same thing, Jenny. I'm needed. I'm needed to serve my country the best way I know how,"

"You've already served your country," Jenny reminded him as she stood and walked around her desk. "Now it's time for you to get on with your life. You have a job that gives you all the security you need. You're….we're getting married, for Christ's sake,"

"I'd be Leo to his Bartlet," Sam told her, trying to explain the significance of Josh's proposal.

"Who the hell is Leo?" Jenny asked, gesturing wildly with her hands as her voice grew louder.

"Leo McGarry," Sam looked at her, dumbfounded. "President Bartlet's Chief of Staff for most of his Presidency. His best friend. Everyone's mentor. How can you not know who he is? I've talked about him often enough,"

"That's you're old life. You have a new one now, baby," Jenny said, reaching out to take his hand but Sam snatched his hand out of her reach.

"Don't call me that. God, I hate it when you call me that," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "And I know that it's going back to my old life but you know something Jenny? Ever since that first day I started campaigning for the 47th I've wished I could be back in the White House, with my friends, doing a job that I love. I was too embarrassed to go back after I lost but Josh coming out here made me realize that I've got that second chance. I want to take it."

"And what about me?" Jenny asked quietly.

"If you really cared about me you would have asked 'what about us'," Sam replied softly. "This isn't working, Jenny. It hasn't been for a long time. The engagement just seemed like the logical step for both of us but it hasn't changed things for the better. It's for the best that I go now before we get married rather than divorcing when it didn't work out. Because it wouldn't work out. I know that and I think you know that,"

Jenny nodded softly and looked down at the diamond glistening on her left hand. She moved to take it off but Sam reached out to stop her.

"Keep it," he said, and she looked up at him, tears slowly making a trail down her cheeks. "It looks good on you. Anyway, I don't think I'll be getting engaged again. It never seems to work out for me,"

He leaned forward and brushed her lips softly with his own. He pulled back, closing his eyes and resting their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and he felt her nod slowly. He took a step back. "I'll be out of the house by the time you get home,"

"Call me when you get to DC?"

Sam nodded and made his way out the door, both of them knowing that he wouldn't.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, just to say that although this fic is based upon what happened when Josh went to California to 'recruit' Sam, I haven't watched the episode in ages and so some of the details that I can't remember I've just made up. I hope you can all forgive me for it ;) Also, this was another 615am on the train effort so please consider that when reviewing ;) Thank you to everyone who has already sent encouraging reviews. Please continue to review to let me know if you're enjoying it and would like me to continue. Em x**

Josh was dreaming. He was in a meeting with the Majority leader, arguing loudly in an attempt to get his point across to the men and women who sat opposite him. The louder he shouted the blanker their expressions became until it got to the point where Josh felt he was getting absolutely nowhere. He dropped his head to the table, raising it again only to bang it against the wood once more. The sound of his head making contact with the table was rhythmic but even in his dreams Josh noted that the sound and the action did not correspond with each other.

As he slowly came to, Josh realized that the knocking sound was coming from his hallway, or more accurately, from the front door. He squinted at the clock on his bedside table, the red numbers a beacon in the darkened room. _Who the hell is knocking on my door at 430 in the morning?_ he thought as he stumbled out of the bedroom towards the door.

With bleary eyes he peered through the peephole only to have his whole body jolt awake when he saw Sam standing in the stairwell. Unlocking the door, Josh pulled it open.

"Surprise!" Sam said, a small laugh escaping his lips as he took in Josh's disheveled appearance. He stood before Sam in boxers and a white undershirt, his normally unruly hair sticking out even further from his head.

"You came," Josh stated, as if he couldn't quite believe that Sam was actually standing in front of him.

"You asked," Sam replied simply and Josh nodded his head before suddenly remembering that his mother had raised him with manners.

"You came," Josh repeated, softer this time as a dimpled smile crossed his face. He reached out and embraced Sam, pulling him into the apartment a little. Sam allowed himself to be enveloped in Josh's arms. He wrapped his own arms tightly around Josh, neither of them paying much attention to the state of undress the older man was in. Josh gave him a final squeeze before pulling back.

"So, is it okay if I stay here for a few nights until I can get an apartment sorted?" Sam asked, nodding towards the two large suitcases that stood at his feet that Josh hadn't yet noticed.

"Of course, man," Josh started, as they both reached down to retrieve a suitcase. "You're welcome to stay as long as…"

"Who is it, Josh?"

Both men looked up, Josh almost as startled as Sam. In the moment, Josh had completely forgotten about Donna, who appeared in the doorway of Josh's bedroom dressed only in one of his dress shirts.

"Hey, Sam!" Donna exclaimed, moving forward to hug him. He shot a confused look at Josh over Donna's shoulder and Josh thought…knew…he saw a flash of hurt in his friend's eyes. He dropped his head and focused on a spot on the floor rather than look at him.

"Are you staying?" Donna asked, immediately spotting Sam's luggage.

"Yes ---"

"No ---"

Josh looked at Sam who shook his head sadly.

"No, I…uh...I'm really sorry to bother you guys at this time of night…well…morning. The battery for my cell ran out and I guess I just wanted to let Josh know that I had arrived. I've…uh…got a room booked at the Hilton," Sam lied, moving to pick up his bags. "I'll see you at the office?"

His question was directed at Josh but his friend just nodded and Donna found herself answering for both of them.

"Sure, Sam. It'll be just like old times," she answered brightly, despite noticing the change in the dynamic between the two men.

"Yeah, old times," Sam echoed as he shifted the bags in his hands. Josh watched as he walked away. Donna's arm snaked its way around his waist from behind and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Earlier that night, after she'd shown up unexpectedly at his door, they'd made love and Josh had held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, the intimacy with which she touched him seemed unfamiliar and uncomfortable. He didn't have the heart to shake off her embrace but when she tried to pull him back to bed he made excuses about being wide awake and wanting to get a head start on some memos.

As Donna went to bed alone Josh found himself sitting at the table in his living room wondering what the hell had just happened.

TBC

**Please let me know what you thought x**


End file.
